


To the dentist

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dentists, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Aaron having a toothache but he too scared to see the doctor. Robert found him laying on the bed with red and swollen cheek and order him to see the doctor but he doesn't want to admit that he's actually scared until Robert can sense it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the dentist

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„Aaron, where are you? I brought Chinese?“ Robert called out. He just got home from work and walked through their apartment in search of Aaron.

He came into their bedroom and as soon as he saw Aaron on the bed his whole demeanor changed and he went from playful to worried in 0.01 seconds. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Tooth,” Aaron mumbled and lifted the big pack of ice he had pressed to his cheek so Robert could see how swollen it was.

“Blimey, Aaron, we need to get you to a doctor,” Robert said immediately.

“No,” Aaron said quickly, “I have mum’s wonder remedy of ice and onion, I’ll be better in no time.”

His words came out slurred and Robert furrowed his brows.

“Aaron, as much as I admire Chas for her skills, I don’t think this is gonna cut it this time.”

Aaron’s face changed and he shook his head, then winced in pain and shoved Robert.

“Do one,” he pressed out, “I’m not going to a doctor. He’ll just pull it, or do something else awful.”

Robert looked at him and he could not understand what was going on. Aaron usually pushed him away when he was hiding how he was really feeling or to mask something else. But he thought this one was pretty clear: He was in pain. But then it hit him : Aaron was /afraid/ of the doctor´s.

He nodded and stood up. “All right then,” he said, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Aaron was very pleased with himself. His skills to get Robert off his back had improved, he thought.

But twenty minutes later Robert came back in. 

He sat down and said, “Okay, before you have a go, please hear me out. I found a doctor who specializes in patients with…anxiety about going to the doctor. He said he would be able to squeeze you in just before he closes. So if I would drive you now he could help you out today.”

Aaron could not believe it. Robert had looked right through him, and instead of mocking him for it he had found a solution. He should have known.

He sat up carefully and said “Okay then.”

Ten minutes later they were in the car and on their way to the doctor. Aaron looked at Robert who was concentrated on the road. It’s not so bad, he thought, to have someone looking out for you.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Robert smiled. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
